Cursed
by Clockwork-Ceni
Summary: 'They didn't see the old newspaper clipping Mr. Schue kept in his dresser drawer or see the picture of a young April Rhodes, being suppressed by men in uniform, her fangs glinting in the moonlight. They didn't know about the curse.' CANCELED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Schuster?" Rachel asked, hand shooting up in the air.

"Yes Rachel?"

"As team captain, I feel as though we need an extra rehearsal, perhaps on Halloween night? We could make it like a party and-"

"No."

"W-what?" Rachel was dumbfounded. The rest of the class looked at each other in confusion. Of all Rachel's outrageous ideas, this one they could agree to.

"Mr. Schue," Finn jumped to defend his girlfriend. "Why not? It's not like we're doing anything else, right?"

"I said no." Mr. Schue looked at the kids, eyes glistening with… fear? Why would he be afraid?

"Mr.-"

"Rachel. No. That's it. No exceptions."

It looked like that was the end of it. Until a text went around to twelve glee members, and one by one, just after 7, they showed up in the choir room.

You see, Rachel was stubborn. She wanted a rehearsal. Finn just wanted to keep Rachel happy. Puck wanted to party. Artie, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes wanted the comfort of friends rather than staying at home, waiting for the next prank. Sam and Quinn just wanted to fit in. Brittney and Santana wanted to make out. Mike wanted to be with his girlfriend.

Twelve Gleeks. Alone in a Highschool on Halloween night. They didn't know about the curse. They didn't see the old newspaper clipping Mr. Schue kept in his dresser drawer. They didn't read the headline (**Cursed Glee Club!**) or see the picture of a young April Rhodes, being suppressed by men in uniform, her fangs glinting in the moonlight. They didn't know.

•

At seven forty, the club had been rehearsing the choreography for a grand total of 5 minutes. AT seven fourty one, Rachel felt a sharp pain in her side. Her head swam, and cold sweat dripped down her back. "I- I need to go." She muttered as she bolted out of the classroom.

"What's with her?" Artie asked. Finn shrugged and they continued with the dance steps.

Rachel ducked into the girl's room, and fell against the white sinks. Gripping the sides, she splashed some water on her face. What was wrong with her? She was perfectly healthy; it must have been something she ate. Except, pizza, even the school's pizza, didn't make your throat ache. A cold breakfast burrito didn't make the world tip.

Rachel tried to focus on her face in the mirror, hoping for a distraction. But even her reflection looked funny. Her eyes looked red- not chlorine red, like the color was actually red. Her face looked paler, and when she lifted a hand to check her temperature, he nails looked sharper.

Then, without a hint of warning, a spasm of pain wracked her body. She doubled over, clutching herself. A second wave hit, harder than before, and she was forced to the ground. The pain pulsated now, flowing through her blood. Spots appeared in her vision, and as a final kick of pure agony struck, Rachel called the only name she could remember, "FINN!"

Blackness hit, and Rachel was finished.

•


	2. Chapter 2

•

"FINN!"

Finn whipped his head around, expecting to see Rachel come running into the Choir room.

But even as he stepped into the Hallway, there was no Rachel.

Her scream had sounded close; she couldn't have been that far away, right? "Rach!" he called, unaware of the front doors locking themselves.

He thought of all the places she could've gone. He turned another corner, and spotted a door opening. A shoe. Two. Mary Janes- Oh thank god it was Rachel. "Rach! What's wrong, why did you scream?" Finn ran over to her, but slowed.

Rachel looked different.

Her cute brown eyes were now a bright red. Her hair had suddenly become tangled. She looked thinner, somehow. She was pale. And when she smiled, it wasn't the adorable grin Finn was used to. It was the smile of a mad person. "Rach?" he asked softly.

Rachel reached up and grabbed Finn's shirt. She started walking, towing the teen behind her as though he were a puppy on a leash. Were her nails always this sharp? He wondered as they poked him through the fabric. Upon reaching the Choir room, Rachel turned back to him. She released her grip and pointed into the room.

"What?"

She jerked her head, eyes pleading.

"Rachel I don't understand. Do you want me to go into the room or are you-"

Rachel's eyes suddenly blazed with furry. She opened her mouth, as though she were just talking normally, and shouted. It wasn't any particular word. Just one long, banshee like howl. She whipped out her arm, and Finn flew into the choir room.

He lay on the floor, dazed as the rest of the club rushed to their fallen teammate.

"Finn!"

"What happened?"

"Did Rachel just-"

"Oh my god!" Shit. You knew it was bad when Quinn swore. Even Finn followed her finger, which was pointing to their former star.

Black tears flowed freely down her cheeks, burning her sweater when they fell. "STAY!" She bellowed. "YOU WILL BE NEXT!" With that, the door, although no one had touched it, slammed shut, and the lock clicked audibly. The diva's sobs were heard through the door, as though she were in the room.

The kids looked at each other in fear. "What was that all about?" Puck asked.

No one got a chance to respond, because at that moment, Finn's cell rang. "Hello?" he asked, pleased that he could make a coherent sentence.

"Finn?" Mr. Schuster's voice cut through the speaker.

"Oh. Hey Mr. Schue. 'Sup?"

"Sup?" Puck muttered dryly. "Your girlfriend just threw you clear across the room and you ask Sup? Ow! Hey-"

"He's lucky to be saying anything, Puckerman!" Kurt growled angrily. "So shut it."

"Finn? Have you talked to Rachel at all today- after school I mean."

"Um… maybe."

"I've been trying to get a hold of her to apologize, but she hasn't been answering her phone. There is a reason I told her no, and I wanted her to hear it. Is she with you?"

"Err… she was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're not exactly at home right now…"

"… You're at school aren't you?"

"Yah kind of."

"What's wrong with Rachel, Finn?"

"She got up to use the bathroom, and then we heard a scream so I went to check on her and she was… different. She dragged me back to the Choir room and threw me in here." Finn paused. "What's wrong with her Mr. Schue? What happened?"

"… She Changed."

"What?"

"There's not much time to explain. Are you all in the choir room? Together?"

"Rachel's outside crying but yah, we're all here."

"Good. Find a way to get to my desk. Top drawer has stuff that can help you. Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. I-"

Silence. "Mr. Schue?"

Finn looked at his phone. "The call dropped. Why did the call drop?" Finn asked. The screen on his phone flickered before turning black. "What! I had full battery and-"

"I did it."

"What?"

Santana raised her head, smiling. "I did it. I couldn't have Mr. Schue telling you about the Curse now could I?"

"Santana?" Brittney asked, trying to release her fingers from the other girl's clutch. "Santana… Let go. You're hurting me."

"What Curse?" Quinn asked.

There was a spark, a jolt of electricity that ran between the two girls. Brittney blinked, and then smiled. "What Curse? Really, you know nothing."

"What's wrong with Britt?" Santana asked. "I swear if-"

"Come on, Santana." Brittney said. "Let's go stake some land before the good ones Change."

"What I-!" Santana's sentence turned into a shriek that echoed down the halls as Brittney dragged her behind.

The rest of the club looked at each other. "So what about that desk?" Puck asked.

•

** Sorry it's so short. And it may not make much sense now, but later it will. Probably when they find whatever's in the desk. **

** This story wouldn't leave me alone. It's a real Halloween story. I was originally going to have the two bullies try and pull a prank on the club, but they end up pulling an elaborate prank on them. I just didn't want to write from Jerk 1 and Jerk 2's point of view. **


	3. Chapter 3

"What the Hell?" Puck shouted.

"Shut up Puck!" Finn shouted, and then realized he wasn't much better. Lowering his voice, he whispered. "Do you want them to find us?"

"Them? Who's them? Two Cheerios and a bit- girl. They can't hurt us." Puck slammed his fist down onto the desk, right over the jammed drawer.

The two walked back into the choir room. Mike and Tina were sitting a row of chair's they had arranged to look like a couch and were currently talking quietly. Quinn was sitting down, watching Sam pace. Kurt and Mercedes were trying to turn on the phones, which looked quite unsuccessful. Artie was holding his head in his hands.

That's all Finn wanted to do. Puck's shouting had given him a monster headache. "What happened?" Finn winced. Tina's voice was so… shrill. It hurt.

"Damn drawer was stuck."

Quinn stood and started walking to the desk. "Maybe all it needs is a gentle hand."

Quinn's voice didn't hurt as much. Neither did Puck's. Artie raised his head. He motioned his head toward the door. Rachel's sobbing had receded, so Finn guessed she was gone. "Um… I'm going to take Artie out. We're both a little… Pawsterphobic."

"Closterphobic, Finn." Fuck. Kurt's voice hurt too. Finn wheeled Artie out the door. The wheelchair bound boy did look a little green.

"Thanks' Finn." Artie spoke in a hissing whisper, but his voice cut through the air straight to Finn's heart. Artie looked sullen, drab and… really green. As though he were glowing or something.

_He's almost completely Changed._ A tiny voice told Finn. _You need to get away, or you will lose it all. _

"Loose what?" he wondered out loud as he backed away from Artie.

"Finn what-"Artie's soft question seemed like a roar to Finn. Tiny Voice was right; he needed to leave. Finn turned and ran. He didn't get very far, before the pain in his temple grew. His eyes burned, and his muscled ached. What was up with him?

He sunk to the floor, propping himself against the wall. _Get up. Hunters' don't feel pain. _And like that, the pain was gone. Finn stood, feeling better than he had in years. _Find the Un-Changed. Dispose of them before they Change. Then I will rule the night. _

What? "You will rule? Don't you mean-"

_No. I mean I will rule. _A cold chuckle filled Finn's ears right before he lost all sense of feeling. It was like his mind shut off.

Finn was gone. All that remained was a Hunter and two silver eyes.

•

Tina cuddled next to Mike. She had spaced out for a minute, and was using Mike to get her bearings. Mercedes and Kurt were surrounded by phones, Sam and Quinn were trying to get the desk open, and Puck was lounging in a chair…

"Where's Finn and Artie?" She asked.

"Finn said they were feeling Claustrophobic. They stepped out to get air." Kurt responded.

Puck laughed quietly. "Finn's not claustrophobic. He once spent 4 hours in my mom's wardrobe during a game of hide-n-seek."

Tina frowned. "Artie told me that he did well in confined spaces. He's been locked in the Janitor's closet for three class periods."

Everyone fell into silence as the news sunk in. "God Damn it! Why. Won't. It. OPEN!" Quinn snarled from the other room.

"…I'm sorry Quinn. I guess you're 'gentle touch' wasn't enough." Sam said comfortably.

Tina felt a wave of nausea hit her. The top drawer…

"Well I'm going to find Finn and Artie." Mercedes said, standing.

"I'll come with you," Kurt jumped in.

The two exited the room just as Quinn and Sam came back in. "Fucking drawer…" Quinn mumbled, plopping down in a chair.

Top Drawer… "That's it!" Tina exclaimed softly. She stood and walked to the desk. There was a small dent in the top left drawer… but what about the right? She tugged on the handled and the drawer slid open. Inside was a file. She grabbed it and walked triumphantly back into the choir room.

"How the hell did you do that?" Puck asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I picked the right drawer."

"Oh duh!" Quinn said, face palming herself. "So what was in there?"

"Just this file."

The remaining Glee members, Puck, Quinn, Sam, Mike and Tina, crowded around the file. "Open it." Mike said.

Tina gracefully flipped open the file. Inside were two papers. The first was a clipping from a newspaper. The headline was frightening enough: **Cursed Glee Club! **But the picture was horrible. A teenage April, her hands secured by cops, tossing her head, mouth open in a laugh. Fangs glinted in the moonlight.

The second paper was a letter of sorts. Quinn picked it up and began to read out loud.

_ If you are reading this, it means that another Halloween has occurred. I am sorry, so dreadfully sorry, if you are in another swarm of Changed Glee members. I'll bet you don't even know what that means. Well I'll tell you. Every Halloween, Glee club members should be forbid to come to school. Why? Because the Glee Club is cursed. _

_ This paper holds the observations of Glee members that remember their Halloween survival. Use it to protect yourselves. Good luck._

Quinn paused in her reading. She licked her lips nervously as her big green eyes flitted around the remaining members. Tina was anxious to read on. Quinn shook herself, preparing herself for what she was about to read.

_There are many different 'things' a glee member may Change into. Some are more deadly than others. Sirens and Banshees, for example. They are powerful, yes, but spend most of their time chasing each other down. Even if the two are best friends, when Changed they will hate each other's guts. _

_ Banshees are rumored to be the more powerful of the two, though this has never been proven. Their wail is so strong; it will bring you to your knees. You can identify a Banshee by their scarlet eyes. Sirens, however, rely on their persuading voice. Once one has you in its thrall, you would walk off a cliff if it asked you. Siren's typically have blue eyes. Both are generally female, and can easily access the glee member's memories. When someone Changes to these two, they will have little to know memory of their Changed time._

_ To Un-Change them, you must cut off their weapon of choice- their voice. Gag them; choke them, anything to keep them silent for a few minutes. _

_ There are other Changed too. Telekinesis can be found in the 'Talker'. So named in note of their ironic silence. The Talker is able to move objects and people with their mind, yet unable to move themselves. They will usually find an enclosed space, a classroom or a gym respectively, and wait like a spider waits for a fly. A tell tale sign of a Talker is a green glow. They need goading in able to return from their Changed state, but you first need to get close enough to make sure they _hear _you. Talkers should be able to regain memories._

_ The Polgerist is rumored to be the strongest out of all the Changed, but once again this is not true. They may have more abilities than the rest of the Changed, but they have weaknesses. Their 'powers', if you must, include invisibility, teleportation, telekinesis, and strength. When they are invisible, they are completely invisible, and often clothes or objects they are holding will revert back to visibility. They can only teleport within their line of vision, and since telekinesis is the specialty of Talkers, it isn't very powerful. Their strength isn't used much, considering the Polgerists tend to run and hide more then they fight. The sign of a Polgerist is black eyes. No one is really sure how you defeat a Polgerist, but considering their similarity to Talkers, you may be able to use the same technique for them. The polgerist will regain memories._

_ The Twins are feisty Changed. It operates by touch, choosing two Un-Changed to Change. Unfortunately, it can only control one at a time. They are stronger, and have the uncanny ability to control technology. It is rumored that they can read minds, specifically the mind of their opposite Twin._

_ Hunters are simple Changed. They have silver eyes, strength, speed, and the Hunter completely takes over. The Hunter preys on Un-Changed, not because they are weak, but because it is weak. It can't stand to be around other Changed. It doesn't mind Polgerists, but Banshees, Sirens, Talkers, Twins and Doubles all weaken it. They have a 'radar' of sorts, and can sense when Changed are near. They are the easiest to Change into, but also easiest to Change out of. Lead a Hunter to another Changed, and soon they will revert. Some have been reported to have Changed into Hunters multiple times in one night. _

_ The last Changed is a mysterious one. A Double. Doubles are nearly impossible to change out of, but are easiest to control. It may take all night for one to become a Double. Signs of Doubles are: Sudden change in outer appearance, pain, headaches, dizziness, fainting. Doubles have incredibly good memories, and have been known to solve problems easier than any other person, Changed or Un-Changed. Doubles tend to cause the least amount of damage, and have been rumored to even help the Un-Changed. They are graceful, and have a sixth sense. No one really knows how you Un-Change a double. _

Quinn stopped reading as she reached the end of the text. "Is that it?" Tina heard herself whisper.

"Yeah…" Quinn put down the paper. "What now?"

"What now?" Puck mimed. "What can we do? Nothing. We know absolutely nothing!"

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to go help our friends. Coming Sam? Sam?" Tina looked around with the rest of them, but Sam wasn't anywhere in the room.

"Where'd he go?" Mike asked.

Puck shrugged. "Who cares? I say, we camp here for the night."

"Puck! Did you not hear what I just read! There is a way to get them back!" Quinn unleashed her fury at her ex.

"Well what can we do? We don't-"

"Quite!" Mike shouted. The two fell silent as they gazed at the usually mellow boy. "Sorry, its' just- you two bicker more than my parents."

The silence stretched on. "Alright." Tina said suddenly. "We can't stay here. Quinn, you go look for Sam, Mercedes, and Kurt. Puck, go find Artie and Finn. Mike, go with Puck. If any of you find anything, come back right away."

"And what are you going to do, Stutter-Fly?" Puck sneered, using his old name for her.

"I'm going to stay here."

"Why? What makes you so special?"

Tina inhaled. She knew what she was about to say was crazy, but it was true. "I have to stay here. I'm a Double." She watched as their eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Mike gave Tina's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah… now go!"

•

**Yay! I hope this cleared up some things. If you still have questions, don't be afraid to ask. Message me here, on my DA account, or leave a review. **

**I seriously think it's impossible for me to write a one part story. So this is going to be 'Halloween' but there might be a second… more of a 'Revenge' theme. **

**Now I'm off to do my Homework! I'll work on Connected as soon as I feel like writing that, I just really got into the Spooky Spirit. (Get it?) **

**Also, if you have better names for the Changed, please tell me. (Banshee, Siren, Hunter, Twins, Polgerist, Double.) I just kinda made them up on the spot, so there might be better ones out there. Once again, don't be afraid to contact me. I'm Superstitios-Warrior on Deviant Art, Vanna1the1Warrior on YouTube (I may not respond to those) or just send me a message here. **

**Thanks for Faveoriting and Following!**


	4. Chapter 4

•

Mike cautiously opened the Auditorium door. "Hello?" He called softly. "Anyone here?" He took a few steps in. Alone on the stage was a figure, illuminated slightly. "Artie? That you?" Something was off about the wheelchair bound boy. The way the light hit him; it was almost like he was glowing. Glowing green. Oh.

Mike suddenly remembered that a green glow was a sign of a Talker. And sure enough, around him, spots of green appeared. A seat cushion rose from a chair to his left. "Fuck… Artie I-" Mike's pleading was cut off as the red pillow was hurled at his face. "Whoa!" Good thing he was a dancer- Puck wouldn't have been able to dodge like that. More green appeared. "O.k.! You win… I'll just be going now…" Mike backed up, keeping his eyes on Artie before he turned and ran. Just in case he didn't get the memo, a key-chain sliced through his jeans and scraped against his leg.

•

Puck strutted through the hallway, trying to look more confident then he felt. School was creepy enough, but once you take away the people and add oh, I don't know, 5 or so monsters, you get a bit apprehensive.

"Hey," a voice behind him made him stop in his tracks. To any amateur, it would've sounded like Finn Hudson. But Puck's mind had actually absorbed some of that crazy nonsense Berry was famous for spitting out. He noticed the slight difference in Finn's tone.

"So what are you? A Hunter?" Puck asked, turning around. Finn's eyes glinted silver, and a smile played across his lips.

"You're smarter than you look, human. It will be a pleasure to destroy you."

Puck laughed though cold sweat dripped down his back. "I'm glad, but Hunter, man, you're human too."

"No. I am a beast. A creature skilled in the art of Preying." The Hunter grinned profusely at his statement, showing off his sharpened teeth.

"Maybe on your own, but not while you're in my bud Finn's body. Finn isn't exactly a gazelle; you could've done better with me." _Gotta get back to the choir room._ He thought wildly, secretly looking for a way out.

The Hunter snorted. "Please. You Un-Changed are outnumbered. I could take all three of you and win."

"Three? So Sam-"

"In fact, that is just what I will do. You are just not enough of a challenge for me, Puckerman." With that, the Hunter whirled around, disappearing into the labyrinth of hallways.

•

Tina stared down at the scissors in her hands. She glanced up as Quinn walked in. The blonde's eyes widened a bit, but she said nothing. Puck and Mike arrived at the same time. Puck blinked and said, "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

Tina sighed, and felt the ends. "Does it really look that bad?" It ticked her jawbone, rather than flow down her back.

Mike plopped down next to her, and gently eased the scissors from her hands. "No," he said comforting her. "I think it looks sexy. Just don't do that again." He didn't need to add that she was Changing. Tina nodded.

"So what did we find out?" she asked.

Puck spoke up from where he reclined in a swivel chair. "Finn's got Hunter. And there's only three Un-Changed."

Tina nodded and grabbed her notebook. While they were gone she had composed a list.

She swallowed and looked up. "Anything else?"

Mike squeezed her hand as he responded, "Artie's a Talker. He's in the auditorium." Tina nodded and added that to her list.

"Quinn?" she asked.

"I didn't see anyone." Quinn shrugged.

Tina looked at her mostly unfilled list. "Any chance Mercedes could be a Siren?"

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Well, if Sirens and Banshees hate each other, and both use their voice as a weapon, wouldn't it make sense if they were Mercedes and Rachel?"

They exchanged glances, then Puck said, "Sounds about right. I just can't imagine Mercedes with blue eyes."

Tina's list now looked like this:

Rachel –Banshee

Santana/Britney – Twins

Tina – Double

Finn – Hunter

Artie – Talker - Auditorium

Mercedes – Siren (?)

Kurt –

Sam –

Quinn –

Puck –

Mike –

•

"I just can't get used to your hair like that," Quinn said suddenly.

"Yeah, you even LOOK Changed." Puck agreed.

Something about their short dialogue set of a light bulb in Tina's mind. And idea was forming in her mind. "Puck. Think you can get Finn to the Auditorium? Not in it, just outside it?"

Puck shrugged. "Yeah, probably. Why?"

Tina jumped up and began walking to the door, "I'm going to get them both back." She responded.

She found herself going to the auditorium, but she wasn't really focused on moving. Her mind was all for her plan. She paused in front of the doors, and took a deep breath. Slowly, she pushed to doors open. Instantly, the black auditorium was lit by several green lights; the brightest came from Artie, who was on the stage. "hey Artie," Tina said softy when she got close enough. She didn't flinch when something whizzed pass her ear. "Don't do that; I've Changed."

Tina climbed the steps and approached Artie. She hesitated before grabbing his wheelchair. "Artie," she whispered. "It's me, Tina."

Artie blinked. "…..t…." YES!

Tina wheeled him down the walkway out of the Auditorium.

"…. Hunter! Come on!" Puck was a master at annoying people, Tina sometimes wondered if he annoyed himself. Here he came, the Hunter right behind him. Tina glanced down at Artie, his glow was flickering. His hands glowed the strongest.

"Talker!" the Hunter exclaimed. "You tricked-" suddenly he cut off, and gripped his head. He groaned with pain, and took deep breaths.

"Tina?" Artie whispered. "What's wrong with Finn?"

"Tell you later."

"Fuck. Monster headache." Finn looked at Puck, his eyes back to their original state. "What did you mean, I'm no gazelle?"

Puck laughed. "Good to have you back, Finny!" he said, clapping his friend on the back. The four walked back the Choir room, eager to be done with Changes.

•

** Another chapter done! Sorry it's short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. **

** I'm going to update Tina's list at the end of every chapter so you don't have to worry about getting lost. **

** Also, I've found that reviews really motivate me. Even if you hate it, tell me why. Just don't rant on my spelling, I know it sucks. Thanks!**

**Here's the list:**

**Rachel –Banshee**

**Santana/Britney – Twins**

**Tina – Double (Changed/Un-Changed)**

**Finn – Hunter (Changed Back, with lasting effects)**

**Artie – Talker – Auditorium (Changed Back)**

**Mercedes – Siren **

**Kurt –**

**Sam –**

**Quinn –**

**Puck –**

**Mike –**

** This is as far as they have it. We won't get to Kurt and Sam until two or so Chapters. **

** Thanks for reading, reviewing, and faving!**


End file.
